The ChubbChubbs!
| distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 5 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The ChubbChubbs! is a 2002 American computer-animated comedy short film by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It was directed by Eric Armstrong, produced by Jacquie Barnbrook, and written by Jeff Wolverton. The ChubbChubbs! won the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film in 2003. Plot Meeper, the janitor of an alien pub called the Ale-E-Inn, has higher aspirations—a karaoke performer. After he accidentally electrocutes a singer, he is ejected from the pub. Outside, he is told by an incautious Gungan that "The ChubbChubbs are coming!" Meeper sees aircraft land in the distance, and huge, weapon-bearing monsters exit the craft. He assumes these are the ChubbChubbs. Meeper rushes to warn the pub, and some chicks he finds pecking at the ground outside, but each of his attempts further injures the singer. The patrons are finally warned by a different visitor. The pub is emptied, and everyone takes off into the night, leaving Meeper behind. The monsters are almost at the pub. Meeper hides the chicks under his bucket in an attempt to save them, and then launches into a rendition of Why Can't We Be Friends? until, caught up in the song, he trips over the bucket, revealing the chicks. The monsters flee, screaming, "It's the ChubbChubbs!" The chicks reveal their razor sharp teeth and devour the monsters, who are actually known as Zyzaks. They gather around Meeper, who says, "So... You guys into Karaoke?" As the credits roll, Meeper and the ChubbChubbs sing a rewrite of Aretha Frankin's Respect in the pub. When the song is finished, there is dead silence. The ChubbChubbs glare and reveal their teeth, and the crowd hastily bursts into applause. Cast * Brad Simonsen as Meeper * Jeff Wolverto, Dana Snyder, Chris Reeve, Carlo Bonomi, Jeremy Linn, Ian McShane and Dan Schnieder as the ChubbChubbs * Mortonette Jenkins as Singing Diva * Peter Lurie as Zyzaks * Rick Zieff as Bouncer * Dustin Adair, Eric Armstrong, Yakov Baytler, Mary Biondo, Sumit Das, Layne Friedman, Robert Gordon, Sully Jacome-Wilkes, Franco Pietrantonio, Rick Richards, Chance Thomas, Julie Zackary, Ted V. Miller as Glorfs * Evan Wu as Various aliens Production The short "was originally conceived as a pipeline test to help determine the studio’s strengths and weaknesses in producing all-CG animation within the Imageworks production environment." Release The ChubbChubbs! was theatrically released on July 3, 2002, along with Men in Black II. Due to its success, it was re-released on July 19, 2002, with Stuart Little 2. The short got a DVD release on November 26, 2002, as a bonus attached to Men in Black II. On April 11, 2003, the short was released on its own DVD, and with a running time of 5 minutes, 37 seconds is considered likely the briefest DVD ever released. The ChubbChubbs! and its sequel The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas were released on October 9, 2007, for the first time on Blu-ray, attached as a bonus to Surf's Up. Adaptations A feature-length animated film and a television series based on the short were in development in 2003, at Sony Pictures Animation. Dan Wilson and Dave Gilbreth had been hired to write the film's screenplay, but since then, there has been no further news about the projects. Sequel The sequel, The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas, was theatrically released on August 8, 2007, along with Daddy Day Camp. References External links * Official website at Sony Pictures Animation * * Category:2002 films Category:2002 computer-animated films Category:2002 short films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s animated short films Category:American films Category:Best Animated Short Academy Award winners Category:Computer-animated films Category:Columbia Pictures short films Category:2002 animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation short films Category:Columbia Pictures animated short films